


Arthur's Awakening PART 6 - The Next Chapter

by 1KazukiMatsuoka1998



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1KazukiMatsuoka1998/pseuds/1KazukiMatsuoka1998
Summary: Fiacre intends to marry Charlotte, William and Kate's first daughter, meanwhile everyone always wonders what will happen next...............





	1. Chapter 1

Fiacre and Irvyn are now of age to become princes and Merlin and Arthur are mighty proud of them both.

After several tests, Gaius provided a permanent potion that would give Irvyn’s sight back and Irvyn was delighted to receive it, providing that it would give lots of people back their vision including his own. Since then he indulged him in a lot of activities that he couldn’t do before and did more sparring with his brother than ever before.

They were yet to be crowned now that they are of age, and a ceremony was to be hosted tonight. 

Charlotte was really excited for Fiacre, they want to get married soon though Fiacre punches his brother in the shoulder and jokes with him about considering getting a girlfriend- or someone special, Irvyn just shrugs him off and gets a little pink in the cheeks.

On Maree’s day of being crowned princess, Arthur declared that she was to visit the crystal cave herself to see and discover whether she is immortal because of Merlin’s blood. The twins were surprised, _“Immortal?!” Fiacre claimed, looking at his beloved._

_“Don’t need to worry, you can always consider a soul bond with your beloved Fiacre” Merlin suggested, “But until the time comes, you can only worry til then”_

Maree came back with a big smile on her face as she ran into court and surprisingly, she approached Mordred and claimed that she is immortal and then confessed her love to him which made poor Mordred red in the face, shocked to hear it and that she said it in front of everyone in the court.

Merlin and Arthur couldn’t stop laughing their heads off that night.

But one surprise came after another when Mordred proposed to Maree a year later and they happily got married. Mordred was now their son in law which felt kind of weird really.

By the time went on, magic grew stronger and so did the Kingdom.

 

“I hereby pronounce you, Irvyn and Fiacre, princes of Camelot!” Arthur declared as he placed the crowns on their son’s heads. The two men stood up and turned to the cheering crowd.

“We both have come a long way, I couldn’t be any more proud to call Arthur and Merlin my Fathers” Fiacre said to Irvyn as they went to get seated as the celebrations started.

“They are the best parents in the world Fiacre” Irvyn said.

As they sat next to their parents, they watched the entertainment come in, and eventually the whole room became a circus. Arthur was impressed, but in the middle of their performance, Arthur halted them and walked to the centre of the room.

“Fiacre, Irvyn, you have reached this point in life and we are all proud parents and sons. I wish to give you both a gift, they hold great responsibility and duty, and they are not to be treated in the wrong ways” Arthur turned to a servant that held a sword in hand.

The twins stood as Arthur presented Fiacre’s sword. But then they realised that it was a sword forged in a dragon’s breath.

“Fa-Father. It is an honour…..” Fiacre gasped at the gift as it was carefully given to him. And then Arthur gave Irvyn his own.

“We will use them for the good of Camelot” said Irvyn “With great responsibility, as we do magic. As tools of peace, not evil”

Arthur was happy to hear those words and soon they were off on their horses on their way to the crystal cave.

“That was like the highest honour to receive a dragon sword from our father” Fiacre said.

“I know, my heart is still beating fast” Irvyn said, then he looked at him, “Is there a possibility that you might become King?”

“No. I’d rather not for Father’s sake. He’s too much of a great King to die but I’d be more honoured to serve him than be a ruler myself, for the rest of my life, immortal or mortal”

“If you could decide, what would you like it to be?” Irvyn asked.

“To be honest…….I don’t know. I’d serve my Father forever, but I’d want to be mortal for the sake of my beloved, I can’t force her to stay with me forever”

“Well, we are Merlin’s sons as well, if he can be loyal for centuries, we can. Besides, it is possible that your children could have magic too….as so can mine”

Fiacre huffed, “As handsome you can be with our Father’s golden locks, you have a terrible way with women”

“Well. I haven’t found anyone I fancy, I did have a thing for Elliot when I was little-“

Fiacre went “pfft”, but Irvyn ignored him “But it’s different now, were best friends, we both like it better that way”

“Yeah. It’s kind of hard to find a match for you isn’t it? Being gay and all….”

“How did you know I was gay?” Irvyn stopped his horse in surprise.

“Were twins, Irvyn”

“Oh, right”

“My point exactly is that you’ll find the right person, someday”

“Yeah……………um, thanks”

“No problem”

When they actually arrived at the crystal cave, that’s when they really got nervous, as they mounted their horses, they looked at each other and nodded before going inside.

They have never been in there before so their reactions are immediately full of awe and their hearts and skin tingle with magic.

“Merlin says that we have to touch the crystals together in order to hear the magic speak to us” Irvyn said. “Who though?”

“Kilgharrah, Balinor”

“The Hogwarts sorting hat??” Fiacre scoffed.

“Ironic isn’t it?”

“Yeah”

They put their hands together and touch a crystal. As the magic from the crystals enter their bodies, the answer is given.

“Twins, one soul, one answer” Fiacre said.

“We’re both immortal…..” Irvyn gasped.

Now Fiacre could worry about his beloved. But then a solution came to his mind as the crystals helped.

 

“Let’s go home and tell everyone the news” Irvyn smiled and they went outside to go home.

They galloped giggly back home, their minds filling with positive facts about being immortal.

 

Fiacre just hoped that he could have a bright future with Charlotte.

 

When they got back, everyone stood up from their seats as they were eager to hear the answer.

 

“So? What did they say?”

Fiacre saw Charlotte put together her hands to hope.

 

“We received the message that as twins, we share a single soul, so one answer could be given”

 

“And?”

 

“We’re both immortal”

 

Merlin and Arthur gaped as everyone gasped in surprise, “Wow” Merlin spoke.

 

But unexpectedly, Charlotte covered her mouth and started to cry.

“Charlotte? Darling? Are you alright?” Fiacre asked worriedly and went up to her, “What’s wrong?”

Charlotte shook her head.

“What is it?”

She took a few breaths before answering, “I’m sorry. But I was hoping that you could live and grow old with me”

Fiacre sighed, “I am so sorry. I am not the one that has to make that has to make that decision. We could still both be immortal and grow old if you want to, there are options”

She sniffed, “I am sorry Fiacre, I just can’t stand that sort of thing. It’s too much for me” She bowed to him and left leaving Fiacre completely lost.

“Charlotte…” Fiacre frowned.

Arthur wanted to move forward but Merlin stopped him, “Wait Arthur. Let him be”

“And leave him there?”

“He was going to propose to her tonight”

“Oh god”

 

Irvyn approached his brother and put a hand on his shoulder, “Bro. I am so sorry, she means a lot to you”

Fiacre closed his eyes and winced at the pain of his broken heart, his eyes were swimming with tears when he put a hand on top of his brothers. “Thank you”

Gwen bowed to Arthur as she left to go after Charlotte along with Maree after nodding to her husband Mordred.

Fiacre turned around and bowed to his Fathers, “I must excuse myself for the night”

“Of course” Arthur nodded. “Goodnight” And Irvyn joined him, “I’ll be with him”

“Go ahead”

Irvyn walked with him to Fiacre’s chambers and they both sat down on the bed and Fiacre’s servant closed the door.

And that’s when Fiacre finally started to cry.

“Oh Fi…..” Irvyn rubbed circles onto his back. “You will always have me mate”

Fiacre sniffed loudly and smiled at his brother, “Thank you”

Irvyn smiled back, he could feel his distress through their magic and it was making him cry too. “Want a hug?”

“I need an extra-long one” Fiacre chuckled and welcomed his brother in open arms and hugged him.

They hugged for a while.

“There are a lot of fish in the sea”

“Not as unique as this one……”

“Well. There’s always George”

Fiacre snorted loudly. “Who would date George?!”

“The poor guy is always lonely”

“He is way too _old!_ ”

“Only by two years out by Charlotte”

“Still, that’s out of the question!”

Irvyn shook with laughter.

“People would be crazy to date him!”

“Ohhhhh, poooor _George!_ ” Irvyn awed.

“Oh Shut up!” Fiacre broke the hug and slapped his back, they both laughed.

“ _Seriously_ ”

Irvyn laughed even more.

“Well. At least you always know how to make me laugh”

As they settled, Irvyn smiled at him. “Well, there is always a chance to get back with her, talk to her, and see if you can come with a conclusion that you’re not happy with. If not, maybe it isn’t destiny. But, always respect and love her for her decisions and way with life”

Fiacre hummed, “Yeah. You’re right. Thank you”

 

The next morning Fiacre went out into the garden to take a breather, not training like he would usually do in the mornings. Unlike his Father, he doesn’t beat a dummy up when he is worked up or sad.

The air was cool so he was able to get his face hit by cold wind and feel the flowers sway in the garden.

“Fiacre?” He suddenly heard Charlotte call out. He immediately turned to her.

“Charlotte!” He smiled and she immediately smiled back, she looked kind of worn out a bit like Fiacre but he understood that she was in the same kind of position than himself.

“First day of being immortal huh? How does it feel?”

Fiacre sighed. “Terrible. I thought I would be happy to serve my Father but it’s nothing without you”

Charlotte sighed sadly. “You deserve more. I don’t want to be hanging on your side as I age and you just stay young”

“I deserve you Charlotte. I don’t want to ask for more”

She smiled. “I don’t deserve you. Think about it, I don’t want you risking your life using heavy aging magic for the rest of my life. What are you going to do when I pass away in the future?”

Fiacre took her hand, “When you die, I am coming with you”

“Do you really want that?”

“All I want is to spend the rest of my life with you. And we don’t have to die, we can create a bond like my parents did”

Charlotte sighed. “No, being immortal is too much for me”

“So you have said”

Charlotte frowned, “I can’t do this to you. Putting such pressure for you to do this for me”

“It’s no pressure”

“Merlin told me how much stress it is on the body when you use an aging potion, it can be permanent. You can’t grow old and then you’ll stay old forever. You may say that there is no pressure but how can you know?”

Fiacre opened his mouth to speak but he closed it, she makes a point.

“I love you Fiacre, but it’s a love that cannot last forever. I can’t leave you behind in the world, you deserve more and I deserve better” Charlotte kissed his cheek and left him behind in the garden.

 

“I feel like something is wrong with Fiacre already” Irvyn said in the library with Merlin.

“What?” Merlin asked.

“I don’t know. But I have a bad feeling” Irvyn closed his book. When he stood up, he found eye contact with George for a second before leaving the library.

He could always sense his twin brother using his magic, and it wasn’t long to find him sulking in the back garden. His back was hunched over and he could hear him sniffing silently.

“Brother” Irvyn slowly approached his brother, not to make sudden moves.

“It’s over Ivi”

 

Irvyn glared straight at a straw dummy with a sword in hand, his chest filled with anger and frustration for his older brother.

“Wow. That looks…..scary” George commented.

Irvyn flinched a bit as he heard Georges voice, “When did you get here?” He asked, his anger suddenly disappeared.

“I was kind of worried, knowing how you get when your brother gets hurt. Except that you don’t bash the poor straw dummy”

“You are a mystery George”

“I keep my own emotions in check” George smiled.

Irvyn sheathed his sword. “Then why not tell me about yourself?”

“I am not that interesting”

“No. Come on, you must have something about you than being socially weird”

George laughed out loud. “That’s why I said I’m not that interesting!”

“Then why don’t we go somewhere? I have seen that you like Shakespeare”

“Erm. You took notice?”

“My favourite is Macbeth. I can’t help but notice that you read Romeo and Juliet”

George blushed. “No wonder you make eye contact with me, you’re a curious fellow”

“Well, it’s not too late to know a person”

George smiled. “Should we talk in the library? Or maybe somewhere more interesting?” Irvyn asked.

“Where haven’t I explored in Camelot?” George asked.

Irvyn took him down deep into the dungeons where they found blue blaring eyes in a corner.

“Watch. Glarung! Here boy!” Irvyn clapped and a huge happy dragon popped out of the corner, coming over to put his wings around Irvyn to hug him while George yelped and jumped aside.

“Is that……a _dragon_?” George asked, his pupils dilated.

“Yes, this is Glarung” Irvyn introduced. And Glarung squawked happily. “Glarung, this is George” And Glarung peered at George, before sniffing him, then when he seemed to be happy with him, he gave him a huge lick across the face.

“Gesundheit” George stiffened and shook his head, “Ew” He wiped his face.

Irvyn laughed, “He likes you”

“Good, I think” George got out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his face.

“Let me take care of that” Irvyn magicked the saliva off his face.

“Thank you”

Glarung fluffed up his huge feathers. “This certainly is interesting”

“Yeah, though I am not a dragonlord, he is a friend. Sometimes I would take books down here and read beside him during the winter because of his warm scales. Would you like to feel?”

Irvyn let George approach Galrung and touch his scales. “Wow. It is warm”

“See?”

“Magic has always fascinated me, though I cannot use it”

“Well. You can share it. There is a trick”

“Really?”

“Yeah” Irvyn takes out a wand from his belt and closes his eyes for a moment before opening them. “Here, you try, I put enough energy in it for you to be able to use some” He gave the wand to George, “Try a spell”

“You’re kidding” he then looked at it, “Is the fuzzy feeling from it normal?”

“Yes. Perfectly normal, it’s the energy buzzing”

“Wow. Erm” George wiggled it around for a bit, then he looked around for a random pot. “Wingardium Leviosa” And the pot lifted. Immediately he smiled and chortled. “This is so cool!”

“It’s fascinating isn’t it?”

George tried moving the pot around and had some fun with it before putting it down. “This is crazy awesome. Thank you” He turned to him to give his wand back. “Please, keep it, I have plenty of other wands”

“Oh, I couldn’t do that” George shook his head.

“I’ve been trying to adjust that wand, but it seems to like you better. Do you still feel the fuzzy feeling from it?”

George gave it a feel. “Yeah”

“The wand is a perfect fit for you, if it has an owner, it has to be you”

George looked at the white wand for a moment and smiled. “Thank you”

 

Fiacre grumbled sadly as he walked through the castle halls, and knocked on his parent’s door. Only to be answered by Arthur.

“Fiacre” Arthur noticed immediately, “Merlin is at the library, do come in son”

As Fiacre stepped in the room and Arthur shut the door. Fiacre looked up to his Father and a silent tear ran down his face.

“I am so sorry” Arthur frowned at him and then gave him a hug. “Merlin told me that you were going to propose to her last night. I am so so sorry”

“Thanks Dad. We talked and she called it off, I honestly don’t know what to do” Fiacre sniffed.

Arthur hummed, “I bet Merlin will” Arthur rubbed his back. “Let’s sit down on something comfortable” They went and sat on the bed. “Merlin will be back”

As soon as Merlin came in the door, he immediately noticed. “Fiacre. Irvyn had a bad feeling earlier back in the library” he shut the door and went straight to Fiacre, “Hey son, how are you feeling?”

“Awful”

“Oh, I know the feeling too well” Merlin hugged him and Fiacre squeezed as he hugged Merlin.

“You’re shaking, relax, let it out, and don’t bottle it all in” Merlin stroked his son’s head, “There there” He used his magic to calm him a little, when Fiacre started to freely cry.

“Oh my poor boy” Merlin frowned.

“She is perfect, we were perfect and now I am heartbroken. Please tell me how to get through this” Fiacre hiccupped through words.

“We will go through this together, the more we pull through, the less tough it will be. Now, I know that you love her with all your heart, and that huge change is going to change you”

Fiacre nodded on his shoulder. “But I will always be here, and we can both look at what we have, and the positives in the world”

Fiacre smiled a little, “Thanks Dad. You guys are the best”

 

At dinner Irvyn chatted along with George a lot until Arthur came in without Merlin, and then he looked at William who looked happy as usual, and Charlotte looking petite like she always is. He looked around for his brother, and then noticed that Merlin didn’t come.

“Where’s my brother?” Irvyn asked worriedly.

“He is with Merlin who won’t be joining us tonight”

“Why?”

“He is too unstable to attend”

Irvyn looked straight at Charlotte in the eye and then stood up before looking back at Arthur. “I should be with him”

“I would advise not to. He is in a delicate situation”

Irvyn stared straight into Charlotte’s eyes and sat down.

“Oh dear, is he alright?” William asked.

“He is distraught but he will sure to make a good recovery soon”

Kate then looked at Charlotte, “Darling, did you break poor Fiacre’s heart?”

Charlotte adverted her eyes, “I do not want to talk about this right now Mother”

“Charlotte, Fiacre was going to propose to you that night!”

Then Charlotte really did go wide eyed. “What?!”

“I was told that he is very distraught because he wanted to marry you” 

“Oh _god_ ” Charlotte gasped. “And I broke it” She groaned, “How can I be any worse to him?” She sighed in disappointment with herself.

“Well, you are not making things any better for him in the present, it’s going to hang there for the rest of his life. I know that feeling much too well”

“Sister, you should listen to Arthur” George advised.

“He loves you and he wants to send the rest of his life with you, no matter what cost it may take, whether it may take strain on his body over an aging spell, or immortal life with you as a soul mate. I know that is not what you want but its better having happiness in one’s heart that would overpower anything else and just focus on what he loves and what is good, he sees that. And it’s better than carrying the guilt for the rest of his life and face it- he will carry it for centuries” Arthur paused for a moment, “He made the decision to propose to you because no matter what facts are in his face, he loves _you._ And he will carry the memory and the love for the rest of his day and if you ever pass away, he will always remember the love you gave him. And now you have a decision to make, if you truly love him, and you really want to spend the rest of your life with him……..you can respect the decisions he makes no matter how impossible it may seem because you are not in the future yet, you still have to make it. And if you don’t take it, you lose without even trying”

“To be honest……I have seen Fiacre walking around his chambers fussing over his plans, drawing, brainstorming over how to propose to you, he even winded up asking me how to do it. He loves you. And now he is crying like a baby in my chambers because you didn’t give him a chance to prove how strong he really is”

Charlotte looked back at Irvyn’s tense glare, it really explained how much pain that Irvyn could feel from his twin.  And then looked at Arthur before standing.

“I apologise. I realise that my actions weren’t protecting him from pain” She paused for a moment as she thought out what Arthur just told her. “I do love him, and I care for him. Immensely. My actions are unjust, and I must make the best progress to come to a point where we can both be happy. For now, I must go to him. I am sorry for the hurt that I have caused him” She turned and walked away from the table to go to Merlin’s chambers, taking a breath before she knocked.

Merlin answered it and was surprised to see her, “Princess, why aren’t you at dinner?”

“Please, if you would allow me, I would like to apologise for my actions upon Fiacre”

Merlin pressed his lips together. “Okay. Come in, but be careful, he’s fragile” He opened the door slowly and Charlotte immediately saw Fiacre facing the opposite way with his back hunched over upon a field of tissues on the bed.

“Fiacre” Merlin said softly, “Look who’s here”

But Fiacre didn’t move, so Charlotte went up to him when he gasped, surprised to see her but the he felt ashamed, his eyes were red, and he looked like he was crying for hours.

“Oh Fiacre. I am so sorry………….”

Fiacre softened a bit, “For what?”

Charlotte then sat down next to him. “For not letting you try to keep us together even if our lives are different. There is always a different way…..right?”

Fiacre nodded his head with hope in his eyes.

 

Irvyn sighed a lot at dinner, as he finished his meal, George looked at him worriedly.

“You okay? You don’t seem to be mad anymore” He whispered.

Irvyn regained his position at the table and sighed. “No, I am not. I am glad that she went back to him, to make a better look at life with him……..” He sighed again.

George wondered for a bit, “Can I take you somewhere?”

Irvyn piped up a bit.

“Where?”

George unexpectedly took him to his chambers in the left side of the castle.

“These are your chambers?” Irvyn’s eyes scanned around the room, seeing the various books that piled up on every shelf, some are novels, and others are about magic. Then there are various collections of bottles and jars containing glass marbles and shiny things.

“Your room is quite…….dazzling to look at. Why the glass bottles?”

“I don’t know. They just look pretty to my eyes. I also, play the violin”

“Yeah. I’ve heard you play sometimes” Irvyn smiled, looking at the bottles.

“Do they calm you a bit?” George asked.

“They do” he said softly.

“You can sit down if you like?”

“Thank you” Irvyn sat down and sighed again, this time, much softer. Then he looked at George. “I’m sorry if this is kind of personal on your behalf, but……do you think it’s wrong to date someone’s brother, when a sister is going to possibly get married soon?”

“Date someone’s future brother in law?”

George looked at him softly. “It does sound a bit preposterous…….”

Irvyn huffed, “I knew it”

“But you know. It isn’t preposterous if you don’t look at it that way. Besides, they haven’t declared being married yet”

Irvyn looked wide eyed at George, “They? Hold on, how did you-“

“I may not have magic, but I can read people to know” George smirked. “For some weird reason, I could always see it through your eyes”

Irvyn stuttered a bit, “That’s……you don’t think I am weird do you?”

George laughed. “I think that makes two of us. Since…..I feel the same, I have always been fond of you. And you’re magic. It’s different than Merlins, you have originality and you are very bright. You always do your best at the best of your ability”

Irvyn blushed a bit, “I find your weirdness unique, and that makes you special. Like what you have in your chambers here”

They got a bit shy as they looked at each other, admitting it.

“You know……..we don’t have to marry in order to say that you are in a relationship. We can just keep it a secret”

“Well. I am immortal, what are we going to do about that?”

“We both know exactly, I don’t share the same views as my sister”

“You know?”

George smirked, and so did Irvyn.

“I feel like I just found my soulmate” Irvyn admitted.

 

Fiacre and Charlotte had talked for hours the next day, sorting everything out with Merlin and Arthur, putting out all the options. There have been several hugs and kisses between the soon to be engaged couple and they have become so much happier than the hours before. It was night and they had to go to bed, Fiacre offered Charlotte to sleep with him and she happily agreed, so they happily went back to Fiacre’s room and comfortably slept together.

Only that, Irvyn didn’t say goodnight to him like usual.

Is there something wrong?

 

In the morning he woke up with the presence of Charlotte in his arms, smiling, he kissed her forehead and then looked at the clock.

“Wakey wakey sweetie. It’s nine o clock”

She mumbled. “I want to stay in this position for a bit more…..”

“I have to find out whether my brother is still alive, he did bit goodnight to me last night”

“Oh yeah” She realised. “Go ahead. See what he is off to”

To get things done already, he got out of bed and dressed himself before going out, he went straight to Irvyn’s chambers which were just beside his own and knocked.

No answer. So he went in to find no one inside.

“Where is he? Did he go out early or something?”

But he hasn’t felt his magic since yesterday afternoon. So he followed his senses to follow Irvyn’s magic in order to track him down.

Weirdly, his senses took him down the left side of the castle, which was beyond odd.

“Why would he be here out of all places”

He didn’t have to find out why, because then he heard muffled laughter coming from somewhere. Which he turned to……George’s room. That definitely sounded like Irvyn laughing.

“Why Georges room? That weirdo didn’t do anything with him did he?” He asked himself, so he decided to find out and knocked on the door.

After a while George opened the door with a gentle smile on his face. He doesn’t usually see him this often, then he scanned him. He is only wearing pants and no top. Okay, odd.

“Erm, excuse the intrusion. But have you seen my brother? He didn’t bid me goodnight last night, he always says goodnight so I am wondering if he is alright”

“Irvyn? Apparently, I haven’t seen him, I apologise. But I congratulate on you and Charlotte getting back together again. I am glad that things have turned out for the better”

“We are turning to soul bond options at the moment. And before you further change the subject. Why are you lying to me? You know perfectly well that Irvyn and my magic are one and the same, I can feel him from miles away. Apparently, he is in your room” Fiacre crossed his arms.

He watched his face as George frowned. “He can’t be. There is a room behind mine, have you tried that?”

“Don’t play with me _George_ ”

“Look. You can’t just start making false accusations!”

“I can be the judge of that” Fiacre opened the door and stepped in the room. “Hey! You can’t just go in here without my permission!” George argued.

Immediately his eyes turned to the glittering bottles around the room, the sun had hit the room which flared the place to life. He had never been in this room before, and frankly, it looks quite amazing.

“Nice place” He admitted.

“ _Thankyou._ But I would appreciate it if you leave” George scowled.

“Not until I find Irvyn” He said and started following his senses.

Well. He was relieved to find no one in his messy looking bed, as he progressed, his senses moved him towards the curtains. He’s there. So he took a handful of the curtain and opened it.

Nothing.

He harrumphed. But his eyes could be deceiving him. So he lent out a hand a whispered a spell. Suddenly he heard a large yelp as his brother appeared, he was blushing as he covered himself, wearing nothing but his underwear.

“Brother!!” Irvyn yelped. “Do you mind?!”

Fiacre yelped back, “What the hell-!!!?” He stepped back only to then feel something against his leg, as his attention swapped to whatever was on the floor. It happened to be bits and pieces of George and Irvyn’s clothes.

“Trying to hide something from me?” Fiacre gasped, “You do understand that he will be your brother in law soon?!” he yelled.

“Well apparently, you can’t control who you fall in love with!” Irvyn yelled back.

“With _George_ of all people?!”

“Hey. He’s my weirdo, and a gentle one at that”

Fiacre gaped.

“Hey, why don’t you come out?” George suggested, his voice soft. Irvyn nodded and went around his brother, to pick up a shirt from the floor and put it on to hide his modesty.

“How far did you two go last night? How long has this been going for?” Fiacre asked.

“Whoa whoa whoa whoa. Just gentle touches, we didn’t go that far” George said.

“Well……I have been in love with him for about…..five years…?” Irvyn said, blushing a little.

George was surprised. “Aw you. I loved you two years after that” Irvyn smiled and they exchanged gentle kisses which made Fiacre slap his forehead.

“When exactly did you two get together?”

“Yesterday” They both said.

“Right. So what do you both plan to do?”

“Take it slow. Be gentle” George said.

“Marriage?”

“Nope. We just want to be together, we don’t need a label to be together” Irvyn. “This is a private relationship”

“But I would love to soul bond with him” George said, looking sweetly at Irvyn who looked back at him.

Fiacre harrumphed. “I will tell Arthur”

“No! You can’t!” Irvyn opposed. “Please”

“Why? He is going to find out sooner or later”

George sighed. “We don’t want to be in the way of you and Charlotte”

“Yes, I see and I understand but Arthur needs to know what’s going on. Either way, he will show some respect to you two”

“Erm. So at least we can still stay together?”

“I’ll make sure of that”

“Thank you” Irvyn sighed of relief.

“Then you better come with me then, if we are going to tell him”

George gulped a bit. “I’ll come too”

“Okay. But put a shirt on first” Then he looked at Irvyn, “You too, put some pants on”

The new couple randomly put some proper clothes on, it seemed pretty normal until George piped up.

“Hey, what is this?” George happened to find a red neckerchief stacked away somewhere.

“Oh, that? Merlin gave it to me around ten years ago”

“It’s cute, let me see what it looks like on you” Irvyn raised his neck and let George put it around his neck, once he straightened it up, he looked at him and awed. “It looks great on you!”

“Really? Cause I thought that it made me look kind of ugly”

“No, it’s cute, it makes you stand out”

Irvyn hummed, “I think I’ll wear it then”

 

Merlin mumbled as he awoke, as he opened his eyes, Arthur’s handsome face was the first thing he saw. Smiling as he saw him, he yawned, stretching his jaw and sighing. As he settled in, he raised the blanket and covered his shoulders with it. Looking up to his face, he snuggled up close and kissed Arthur on the lips.

When he was about to close his eyes, he heard a knock on the door. Immediately, Arthur and Merlin groaned.

“Don’t. I’ll get it” Merlin told him and Arthur went back to sleep.

“Enter” Merlin called out and sat up in bed.

To his surprise, Fiacre, Irvyn and George came in.

“Oh! George! What brings you here?” Merlin asked.

“I came here to ask for your blessing”

This took Merlin back, “What for?” He looked at his sons and then back at George.

“For me to date your son Irvyn” George said.

Immediately Arthur got up and went “WHAT”

“Erm…..Fiacre is getting engaged with Charlotte and now Irvyn and George are dating? How is this happening?” Merlin asked.

“No idea” Fiacre said, “And Maree married her bodyguard and a person who killed Arthur. Then the King marries his manservant”

“Okay okay, we are all weird here” Merlin got the point.

“Look you two” Arthur said, “You have my blessing, make you better make sure that you make the right decisions. Don’t go too fast, and If you’re sure of it, it’s your decision what to do then. Not ours. And don’t make any soul bonds until your minds are made up!”

“Yes Father”

“Yes your highness”

“No, George, you may call me Arthur”

“And Merlin” Merlin smiled.

“I’ll tell my Father what is going on” George said.

“No, I’ll handle him”

George and Irvyn looked at each other, how is this going to go….?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Irvyn and George took a nice horse ride together, and they enjoyed it immensely, better than they thought they would. It was nice to take a ride once in a while rather than sit inside the library all day, no matter how interesting the books are.

 

“They are in love?” William said, repeating what Merlin just told him.

“They have started dating each other”

“Good for him!” William smiled as he took it in swiftly. “I was worried, he has always been anti-social” He remembered something, “I always knew that he had something about him for a while, the little things, eye contact, constant shyness”

“I get it. I see. They did tell me that they had their sights on each other for a while now”

“I am becoming an old man Merlin, George and Irvyn are leading their own lives, as long as Fiacre and Charlotte are happy, and we all are. The Kingdom is happy”

Merlin smiled. “You’re right”. “Fiacre has an invitation for the entire two royal families to go on a nice exciting camp in the forest together next week” Merlin handed over an invitation over to him.

“Oh? How nice of him”

“Yes, he intends to make it a surprise camp, so he can ask her to marry afterwards. We head down to the beach at Charlotte’s favourite location”

“I will let Kate know” William smiled, “This will be wonderful!”

 

That night Arthur and Merlin headed out with Irvyn, Fiacre and George to Buckingham Palace for a couple of meetings, to return back to Camelot the next day. Merlin gave Arthur a kiss goodbye and they all happily left.

“They will have a safe journey Kate” Charlotte assured her as Kate, William and Gwen also waved goodbye.

“They will, I hope that they enjoy their trip as well”

 

“You’re wearing a neckerchief Irvyn” Merlin said as he noticed.

“Oh yes, George said that it looked nice on me” Irvyn smiled up to his boyfriend. “It makes you look smart” George added.

Arthur smiled to himself and looked at Merlin before they brushed their cheeks together.

“George, Irvyn” Merlin said, “Do you both feel like you’ve found the right one?”

George and Irvyn looked at each other, “Oh yes. Definitely” George replied and Irvyn kissed his cheek at that reply. Fiacre smiled a bit.

“Father, I have been meaning to ask about why we have meetings at Buckingham palace when we have everything we need in Camelot?”

“Because since that William and Charlotte moved in, and Queen Elizabeth passed away, there are less people checking in the Palace. Since that they have the appropriate meeting rooms, we can do lessons and check on the palace” Arthur explained.

“Good idea. Everyone moved into Camelot, it makes sense to check on with the palace”

“Yeah, it is not like we abandoned the place, Harry has been looking after it” Merlin added.

“But he isn’t the King”

“Point made”

 

 

 

“Ah…..” Merlin moaned as he felt Arthur thrust inside him, he moved an arm up to pull down and kiss his mouth as Arthur breathed full of heated breath. As Merlin could feel his release coming, his body shuddered almost violently as he felt himself be penetrated by Arthur with his body weight pressed above his own.

He gripped onto Arthur’s arms as his mouth separated from Arthurs, leaving a trail of saliva between them both.

Merlin felt a shock go through his body and gasped, at that moment, Arthur knew that he was at his limit. Thrusting in once more, a long strand of come shouted out, coating Merlin’s pale chest, yelping as he came with Arthur. Arthur grunted and his eyes squeezed shut as he slowly pushed in a little before gasping out a deep breath.

Merlin’s body dropped to the bed, exhausted and Arthur’s arms were shaking as he tried to support himself up.

“Arthur, rest your arms” Merlin taped his arms and Arthur nodded, gently lowering himself next to Merlin. Sighing, they took a while to catch their breath.

“Ah….” Merlin breathed, Arthur turned his head to the side to face Merlin and their fingers intertwined together.

Merlin looked down his stomach to see the trail of come on his stomach. “Wow, I could have hit my chin. Other than you, I bet you filled me up under ten minutes”

Arthur chuckled, “I fear for our two sons that might have the same thing”

“Arthur…..” Merlin grinned, “If Fiacre has it, he’s gonna be very confused”

“If Irvyn is a bottom, he’d probably be embarrassed……….imagine if we worked the other way around, the sheets would be much more stained than usual”

Merlin laughed as he grabbed a pillow and playfully whacked Arthur on the back.

As they both chuckled, Merlin took a moment and found himself looking around the room.

“Arthur………”

“Yes?”

“It’s surprising that we have done so much in this room for so many centuries, in the old and new Camelot”

 _“I could agree with that”_ Arthur thought.

“And the memories are still there. From the beginning, I was your manservant”

As Merlin looked at the room he could visualise himself and Arthur much younger as he himself put on Arthur’s armour for the first time, slighting frowning at each other with Arthur’s frown seeming to be more of a glare.

“We hated each other” Arthur said.

Merlin chuckled, “Yeah. But look at us now”

“Married for over thirty years and had three kids”

 

 

“Are you nervous?” George asked as he looked at Irvyn laying on his bed with nothing but his boxers on. They had stripped each other naked down to the undergarments and dragged each other to the bed, knowing that they wanted to go even further.

“I’m nervous about you, I’ve never done it before and neither have you” Irvyn said, blushing a little.

His hands rested on his stomach to make him feel more comfortable, his legs relaxed as they were spread wide, he breathed nervously but he knew in his heart that George was gentle and let his love take over instead.

“Don’t worry, just focus on me and we will both be alright”

“Do you know what to do?”

“I went through the trouble of asking Merlin the step by step process”

“Wha-!” Irvyn gasped in surprise, “You shouldn’t have….! Why-!”

“He was just as surprised as you were, but he sat back and explained it to me calmly. I apologised and told me that he wasn’t bothered as much”

Irvyn harrumphed, “You asked my Father….Merlin of all people on how to have sex with me” He said, and blushed.

“Do you know your safety spells?” George asked.

“Oh yes, I always remember my safety spells, one for protection which includes infections that may pass through, one for locking the doors so no one bothers us and despite the protection spell that will stop me from getting pregnant, you still have to wear a condom”

“Good. Cause I brought some just in case. And some lube”

“You just said those things out loud…..” Irvyn felt his cheeks blush.

George smiled gently at him for his shyness and blushing.

“Do you want to start?” George asked. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable, just do what you feel like doing”

“Well….” Irvyn started and then he pulled the doona over themselves. “Keep the doona on for one, it’s cuddly in here and you know how much I love your cuddles”

As they hugged, George’s eyes lit up. “Erm…..I can feel your….how did you get hard that fast?” He asked, surprised, he isn’t even half hard yet.

“I am?” Irvyn let go of him and looked down, as his eyes went wide as well, “It is too….”

George found himself staring down at the black boxers that had a visible hard lump, it was….kind of thick and it peeped out a little.

Irvyn frowned as he saw George look down at his big bulge, “Like what you see?”

George’s head shot back up, “Sorry. I….I do like what I see”

Irvyn smiled. “While you were staring, you perked up” Irvyn gave him a squeeze which got a grunt from George.

“Here” Irvyn took his boxers off, “There, now it isn’t uncomfortable”

George gaped. “Wow”

 

Merlin and Arthur were in bed sleeping with their arms wrapped around each other when Merlin’s ear perked. He could hear a muffled sound, he thought to ignore it, but then he heard it again, a little louder.

“Arthur?” Merlin mumbled, his eyes still shut.

“Yes Merlin?”

“You hear that?”

There was a moment until Arthur replied, “It sounds kind of familiar”

“But it’s not us”

Arthur got up a bit and listened carefully, he heard a louder moan.

“It’s not Fiacre” Arthur noted.

“No, it doesn’t sound like him…….”

Merlin got up too, “It’s Irvyn’s”

“Irvyn’s having his first time before his big brother?” Arthur was surprised.

“Unless if he actually remembered the silencing spell” Merlin rolled his eyes.

“Oh crap”

 

Irvyn moaned as George had his dick in his very hands and licked the bottom to the tip. “That’s so good….. _crap_ ”

“I’m glad” George said and he started sucking on the flesh.

Irvyn tensed, he could feel something coming, _“I feel like I am going to…..but isn’t that sort of early?”_

But nothernless, he felt his cock twitch and he gasped for air. “George!” He shouted out a strangled voice and as his body shot up, he came. His body shuddered a couple of times and he gasped, as surprised as George was, it was very arousing for him.

As the shocks settled, his body collapsed.

“Wow…..was it that good?” George asked, he felt himself pointing rather high now.

“Oh…” Irvyn gasped for another breath, “I don’t know what came over me…..my body…it’s just…..sensitive or something” he breathed through words. Then he looked at himself, “I came a rather interesting load….all from….licking?”

“That is amazing” George commented. “Here” He guided a finger up, “Tell me if it hurts a bit” And then slowly entered inside of Irvyn, Irvyn squeaked a little but George felt him relax and then he could feel magic accept him, guiding him in. When he looked up, he saw golden glowing eyes in Irvyn’s own.

 

As Merlin and Arthur could now hear the loud groans and moans from George and Irvyn now, they feared for them the next morning.

“I bet the whole castle can hear them now”

Arthur sighed in frustration, “I am so going to have a hard time clearing this for him tomorrow”

“We both are”

Arthur goes back to bed while Merlin listens.

“One, two, three……four” Merlin counted.

“What now?”

“Irvyn just came four times, premature ejaculator. He’s got your DNA”

 

“Oh my god, you’re _amazing_ ” George said as they held each other tight, they went in for a full kiss as George thrust in a little. They moaned into each other’s mouths before breaking off, George looked into Irvyn’s loving golden eyes.

“I love you” Irvyn whispered as his eyes flashed with magic.

George bent down to wiggle his nose with Irvyn’s, “I love you too” He said before giving him a few kisses.

“I haven’t come, yet you have so many times……..”

“I didn’t know I was a premature ejaculator….” Irvyn blushed.

“Well, I think it’s very cute”

George felt Irvyn squeeze before he shuddered again.

“Again?” George looked down to see the extra mess that he was making.

“I can’t help it, it’s like my body is out of control” Irvyn let out a panted breath.

“Hey, hold it next time, I would like to come with you this time” George said as he rubbed smooth motions along Irvyn’s cheek as he nodded. “I’ll hold. For you”

George then got up into a position again and thrust in again, resuming the rapid motions.

Irvyn whispered his protection spell as he felt George thrust in, rubbing against his prostate, he clenched his jaw as he held it down, and as he did, he squeezed tight onto George.

“Irvyn…..I’m close, you’re clenching into me rather tightly” He breathed through his pants.

“I’m holding it” Irvyn squeaked.

“I can tell, it’s okay, you’re doing a wonderful job”

Irvyn breathed again and nodded.

“Here we go, one, two, three…..” George pumped in, and at three he pushed in hard, making them both moan and then Irvyn felt George vibrate inside of him, at that, he knew that he had come.

Gasping, he felt pure bliss in his heart and he held George in his arms as he collapsed on top of him. Kissing him on the forehead, he was smiling. “Oh George………..my beautiful George”

George reached up and their hands held together, fingers intertwined.

“You might want to mind the mess” Irvyn chuckled. “Hold on” He whispered a spell and the mess disappeared.

“Handy. But what is with your eyes flashing?”

“It’s my magic noticing that you’re my mate, it wants to bond with you. _I_ want to bond with you, will you have me?”

“Forever? This is a difficult spell…………are you sure?”

“I have never been surer in my life George, have you?”

“I have never been surer either my love”

George then looked straight into his gold eyes, filled with love, “Then I will spend my life with you forevermore and beyond as long as you will have me”

Holding each other tightly, Irvyn started whispering a powerful spell, within seconds, George could feel Irvyn’s magic wrapping his entire body, touching his skin and then seeping inside.

“Ah!” He gasped at the feeling of his warm magic. The warmth filled his entire body and suddenly he felt so much lighter than before, his eyes closed to the warmth until it left his body, opening his eyes to see Irvyn half-conscious and he felt him let go of his hand.

“Irvyn?” George asked nervously. “Are you alright……..?”

He shook him a little, “Irvyn??” He then pulled himself out, taking off his condom and tying it up before disposing it in the bedside bin.

He seemed to be asleep but he still felt like there was something wrong.

“I’m going to get some help okay love?” George kissed his cheek before putting on his boxers and running out the room and he went straight to the King’s room.

After knocking on the door, Arthur answered.

“George? Is everything alright?” Arthur asked.

“It’s Irvyn, I don’t know, I am not sure but he isn’t moving” George felt like he is about to start panicking when Arthur’s eyes widened and he called Merlin over so they could go straight to their room.

Approaching Irvyn George looked at him again and put a blanket around his waist to hide his modesty. As Merlin came up to him, he put a hand on his head and inspected him.

“He’s unconscious due to a great amount of energy used. What happened?” Merlin asked.

“We…..” George held Irvyn to his chest, wondering what to say, “We soul bonded” He said, feeling his heart pang at the words.

“I see” Merlin had no reaction, neither did Arthur. “He will be okay, it uses a lot of energy out of an individual after using a soul bonding spell”

“Can I…….give him a bath? I want to take care of him, maybe some warm water will help his body. And…..some frankincense as well, he told me that it’s good for recovery and it’ll cleanse him as well”

“You can”

“Thank you”

“And George….” Arthur raised his voice, “You really do love him don’t you? A soul bond is a very serious thing”

“I know, but he means the world to me as so does the soul bond. Yes, I do love him”

Arthur hummed, “Then please, have a very happy life with him, you both have the right to marry and the right to be happy as much as everyone else”

“Thank you your majesty. I will tell Irvyn as well”

 

In the bath, Irvyn leaned into his arms as if it was instinctive, the water was warm, not too hot, and he relaxed instantly before George lighted up the incense.

For a moment, George felt as if he could feel his magic touching his skin, it’s damp but it’s there and it’s recovering its strength so he figured that he can just relax with him for a while and breathe in the nice incense.

His body surrounded with warm water, he could feel Irvyn’s smooth skin on his own and he felt himself smile. Then Irvyn moved a bit as his eyes started to flutter.

“It’s okay, go to sleep”

“George…..” Irvyn mumbled, “So warm….”

“I know”

Irvyn then closed his eyes and allowed himself to rest.

 

 

“Irvyn……….good morning” Irvyn heard a soft voice.

Irvyn suddenly wasn’t surrounded with water and wet gentle skin, he was surrounded by George and the softest blankets in the world.

He mumbled as he felt himself awaken, and then saw George looking down at him. “There you go” George said.

“Oh” George felt himself sink in the sight, “I can get used to this” He smiled right up at George. “Good morning” He said and kissed him on the cheek.

“Good morning my love” George kissed him back and they snuggled against each other when George’s servant came in with breakfast.

“Good morning sire” George’s servant came over and served breakfast on the table.

“Thank you Sam, any letters this morning?”

“One from the royal highness this morning”

“Oh, let’s see what he has to say” Irvyn said, he got up and grabbed the letter, opening it, he started reading it with George together.

 

_“Dear Irvyn and George,_

_Congratulations on your soul bond, you two make an excellent pair and you have shown that you are going to make most of your lives as immortals together. I have attached to the letter, a gift, soul bond rings to display that you have a mate that you have soul bonded with. As this event is very serious and important, it is also a very momentous part of a sorcerer’s life._

“Oh, rings! It’s official George!” Irvyn pulled out the rings from the envelope, “Here” George added, “I’ll put yours on” He let Irvyn spread out his fingers and George put the ring on his index finger, then Irvyn out George’s on.

“They fit” George said, astounded. They happily started kissing each other before Irvyn wrapped his arms around him.

George picked up the letter and continued reading,

 

_I know that you two will be very happy together till your last chosen moments. Merlin and I are very happy for you, make your first day as soul bonded mates together._

  1. _You forgot the silencing spell, if you want to know, the entire castle heard you._



_Love,_

_Arthur and Merlin Pendragon_

“OH NO” Irvyn felt his hairs stand up on all ends, George went pale. “This isn’t good”

 

It was medieval day and Arthur and Merlin were dressed in their previous clothes from the old days along with everybody else, the day would start with a round table meeting, as soon as Irvyn remembered, he changed clothes and grabbed something for George quickly.

As soon as they reached the grand hall, Irvyn opened the doors silently and they came in arm in arm. Everyone was already there including Charlotte and Fiacre.

Immediately when George was visible, Gwaine couldn’t help but snort before Lancelot elbowed him in the side, giving him a look from the other knights to be polite. As George ignored them, they came in and let themselves be seated at the round table, as George didn’t have a seat, he just stood behind Irvyn like Charlotte does with Fiacre.

“Good morning all, especially you two George and Irvyn. Congratulations on your soul bond from last night” Arthur started.

Fiacre’s eyes widened but left his words to himself as it was impolite to speak at the table when you haven’t been granted permission to do so from Arthur. Gwen smiled at the corner of the table and so did Gaius. An audible sound of surprise came from William but everyone ignored it.

“Thank you Father, George and I are beyond happy to be together and we look into a bright future for the both of us” Irvyn said, then he took a pause, “Despite that we may have disturbed your sleep last night, I have made a mistake, that I have learned for the matter to never happen again, I assure you. And for that we apologise”

There was a twitch of a smile in the side of Arthur’s lips. “Let us inform you that the castle is made of bluestone, despite that they are thick, they do echo”

Irvyn blushed a bit at that. “Yes, I will remember that, thank you”

“That aide, without further ado of course, it is medieval day when we all dress in our old clothing and the united countries are peaceful and our barrier covering North Korea is still in effect. How are the sitting leaders going so far?”

“They are sitting like ducks my lord, but they are persistent. Pulling the usual threats, but not able to actually pull them off”

“They are just going to sit there until they die away, they are already very old” Gwaine commented.

“Until the old leadership dies out we can handle by then what happens with the country” Merlin said, “The people are outside the barrier are rested and very happy”

“I keep seeing North Korean tourists thanking you two” Lancelot said.

Fiacre grinned.

“Well. Don’t people ever” Merlin blushed a little with a grin twitched in the side of his lips. “They should be thanking you Leon, you do the work over there”

Leon smiled, “You are the ones responsible for everything, as supervisor of the country the tourists come to thank me for being there for them in place for you”

“Aw shucks” Fiacre commented, “All you knights get to share the glory while we just sit here and be the leaders, I wish I was there trying to get killed”

“Unfortunately there is too much peace to get killed, and you can’t anyway” Irvyn said.

“Unless if you accidentally kill yourself” Gwaine added which followed with chuckles around the table.

“With that all, is there anything that anyone would like to add?” Arthur asked.

Maree fiddled a little bit but other than that, silence answered.

“Right then, meeting adjourned”

Everyone got up from their seats and left the table.

“Hey Irvyn, buddy” Fiacre grabbed Irvyn’s attention, “Yes?”

“You embarrassed me last night, with all that noise. You made a stupid mistake not remembering that silencing spell”

“I thought it was quite amusing actually” Charlotte said. “Charls!” Fiacre argued and he scowled at the memory. Irvyn blushed red, “I am so sorry….”

“I take part of the blame of not remembering as well” George said, joining the conversation. As he looked at his Father at the corner of the room, he looked furious at him.

“I do remember that our Father and Mother did a similar mistake once upon a time….” Charlotte said.

“That was even worse” George remembered. “I am going to get scolded later…”

“Well, Merlin and Arthur are going to have a tournament today and Fiacre is entering, would you like to join me and watch?” Irvyn asked, he recommended it and he had always recommended the tournaments at Camelot because boy, they were very entertaining and exciting to watch.

“I am giving my all if I end up having a match with Arthur”

“Good luck then, we will be watching you” George said.

 

“William was furious at me this morning” Merlin said as he sharpened Arthur’s sword.

“I knew I heard a very stern voice” Arthur said. “Would you like me to talk to him?”

“It’s okay, I handled him. I told him that magic wouldn’t fix nothing”

Arthur chuckled, “What did you do?”

“I may have silenced the noise for them, though William, Kate, Charlotte, Fiacre, you and I heard them”

“To teach them an important lesson?” Arthur asked.

“Yup”

Arthur smiled, “You are such a good Mother”

“As you are such a good Father”

As they smiled at each other, Merlin went back to sharpening Arthur’s sword.

“Ah” They heard George come in. “George! What brings you to the armoury?” Merlin asked.

“I came to give good luck to you Arthur, but after so many victories, I don’t think you need it”

“Thank you George”

“Fiacre said that he was going to enter the tournament, I know that he has entered some small ones but not one as big as this”

“Oh wow, his first tournament in public! How exciting!” Merlin gasped, “I didn’t know, maybe he was supposed to surprise us”

“Too late now” Arthur said. “I wish luck for him”

“As did I” George nodded, then he looked around the armoury, “I bet he needs a sword then”

“Yes he will, dragon swords are not allowed in a tournament”

“I didn’t know that. Why?”

“They are simply too dangerous, you can kill anyone with that sword, and plus, it’s magical and magic is banned in tournaments” Arthur explained.

“Ah right” he looked around at the swords, and picked one up, “This seems suitable for Fiacre”

“Let me see” Merlin came over and took a look at it, “Wow, you’re right. You have a good eye”

“Thank you”

“If you have a good eye for a sword at first sight then you have a good eye for my son” Merlin smiled.

George blushed, “Er, Merlin, that’s quite flattering….”

“What is?” Fiacre asked as he walked in the armoury, then he spotted his sword in George’s hands, “Ah, my sword. Thank you George!”

“Er…no worries?’ George said, he had no idea that it was his sword and gave it to him anyways. “I didn’t know it was yours”

“Wow, you have a good eye. Was this your first time choosing one?” Fiacre asked.

“Yes it is”

Fiacre felt a hand slap on his shoulder, when he flipped his head around to see who it is, it was Maree in full armour.

“Hey!” Fiacre exclaimed.

“I am not the only one entering ya know!” Maree said with a proud smile with Mordred beside her, also in full armour.

“Hoo, we have more competition this time” Arthur became a lot more excited for the upcoming tournament.

“But why big sis?” Fiacre groaned, “She’s fast!”

“And you’re complaining?” Maree half mocked him, “No!” Fiacre shook his head.

“Then I’ll see you on the battleground” She winked as Mordred chuckled, by the time she left, Mordred grinned and said, “Now you see why I married her”

Merlin laughed, “She’s an adventure”

“Then I better go after her” Mordred then looked at Fiacre before leaving, “Good luck buddy”

Fiacre frowned.

As Mordred had left the armoury completely, Fiacre looked at Arthur. “Does she seem like she is just mocking me?”

“That’s what I thought when I first met Merlin”

Merlin let out a snort.

“He’s a great manservant and though he makes fun of you, you keep him. So you end up stuck with both anyway”

“Like my brother?” Fiacre asked.

“Hey I am right here” Irvyn said as he sharpened some swords for other knights.

Fiacre sighed, “No offense mate”

“It’s cool, I get it”

“Heyyyy, I didn’t see you there!” George was surprised, as he went over and kissed him, “I thought you were at the stands”

“I ought to help”

“How nice of you”

“Well, we better get ready for the tournament” he said, “Come to the stand with me?” Irvyn asked George. “Of course, it is my pleasure” And they waved goodbye to everyone before leaving the armoury.

As they got their seats near Merlin’s own, they had noticed that his neckerchief is gone, only to find that when Arthur came out to stand with the competitors that it was tied around his arm. Surprisingly Leon had one around his arm as well, he was smiling like he got himself a lucky lady, Fiacre stood next to Arthur with his own red neckerchief on his arm looking quite proud while Maree stood next to him with her own blue neckerchief on her arm. She grinned at Fiacre a bit.

 

Maree and Fiacre started their first match with a clash, as Fiacre expected, she was fast indeed. Faster than the last time they fought with each other, so fast that he would get sliced in seconds.

All he had to do is find a weak spot and an open area to attack….

Wha?

Maree stumbled and all of a sudden she fell over front, landing on the ground.

“Wha-?” He stumbled and went back a bit. “Maree?”

He looked up when he heard gasps, Merlin had also fainted too. Then what….?

 

…….


End file.
